Tikal
|age = Unknown File:Sonicx-ep32-eye1.jpg|birthplace = Angel Island, Parallel EarthThe world where Tikal comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Tikal and her friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth.|family = *Pachacamac † *Knuckles the Echidna|species = Echidna|gender = Female|height = 95 cm (3' 1")|weight = Unknown|fur color = Peach-Orange|skin color = Peach|eye color = Cobalt|attire = |alignment = Good|likes = *Chao *Chaos *Sonic and his friends|dislikes = *War *Greed *War *Greed *Any meaningless immoral intentions}}Tikal (ティカル Tikaru?) is a minor character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. She is an anthropomorphic Echidna and the daughter of Pachacamac of an ancient echidna clan. History Anime In episode 17, as Knuckles proceeds to leave the oriental city from Hawk with a red Chaos Emerald, he hears Tikal's voice saying: "Seven Chaos Emeralds, the mystery will be revealed" (though when the series was aired the second time: it was changed to "The servers are the seven chaos.") Tikal is first seen when Knuckles has a flashback of Tikal at the shrine, pleading with Pachacamac not to take the Chaos Emeralds. Later, when Knuckles goes back to Angel Island, Tikal transports him to the past and he sees that the shrine has been overcome by flames. After some time, Knuckles has another flashback of Tikal at the shrine with the Chao and beseeches Chaos to help them. Later, when Knuckles acquires the last piece of the Master Emerald at the Egg Carrier, he has another flashback. There, the shrine is engulfed with fire and Tikal is on the ground. She talks to Knuckles and then runs up to the shrine. As Knuckles tries to follow her, he awakes. Afterwards, Sonic enters the temple in the Mystic Ruins and sees the mural of Perfect Chaos. He hears Tikal's chant and suddenly, Sonic is transported to the past. The shrine is on fire and he approaches Tikal, who is holding an injured Chao. After Tikal determines to stop Chaos, Sonic is taken back to the present time. Later on, when Knuckles and Sonic are looking for Chaos, they are taken to the past, where they see Tikal begging her father not to take the Chaos Emeralds. Dismissing her pleas, Pachacamac and his men then knock down Tikal and the Chao and approach the shrine. Chaos, enraged at their actions, uses the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Perfect Chaos and kills them. As he began to wreak havoc, Tikal runs to the Master Emerald and asks it to stop the Chaos Emeralds from powering Chaos. When Perfect Chaos begins wreaking havoc in Station Square, Tikal appears and tells Sonic that Chaos must be sealed in the Master Emerald again. However, Sonic instead uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic. Tikal then understands that others could use the positive energies of the Chaos Emeralds as well, not just the negative ones. After Chaos is neutralized, Tikal says that the Chao are alright, and she and Chaos disappear. Archie Comics After Tikal and her group of Chao came through the Master Emerald to Earth to help stop Perfect Chaos from destroying Station Square, Tikal invited Cream's Chao, Cheese, to come with them with her Chao. Cheese decided to stay with Cream as they went back home through the Master Emerald.2 Later, the Master Emerald sensed danger when Dr. Eggman's army of evil Chao created havoc in Station Square. As Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, Tikal, Chaos and her Chao appeared. Telling them of their purpose here, Tikal invited Knuckles to join her army to save the earth.3 As Sonic, Tails and Amy were overpowered by the evil Chao in Station Square; Knuckles, Tikal, Chaos and her group of Chao joined the fight. There, Tikal informed Chaos they could not reason with the evil Chao when it tried as it as their nature. Suddenly, Eggman appeared in his Egg-Gantor, to force them to surrender, but Tikal was prepared and sent a telepathic message to her army of Chao to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds and to give them to Chaos. Chaos became powerful enough to take on Eggman's robot while Tikal fought against the evil Chao, until Chuck Thorndyke managed to stop Eggman's signal and transformed the evil Chao back to normal. Chaos transformed back to normal after defeating Eggman and Tikal offered to take all of the Chao back with them, including Cheese. However, Cheese preferred to stay with his friends and was given a chance to visit them and all he had to do was call Tikal's name before Tikal and her friends departed.3 Trivia * Although not of royalty, Tikal is commonly referred to as "Princess Tikal", likely because she is the daughter of a chief (Pachacamac), which is analogous to a king. * Tikal first appears in the Japanese dub of "Pure Chaos", narrating the first part of the show. However, the English dub cuts her out, and instead, she first appears in "A Chaotic Day". * In the Sonic X comic book, Tikal mentions that the tribes' elders taught her how to fight, which explains how she knows how to defend herself. Gallery See Tikal/Gallery. Notes # ↑ The world where Tikal comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Tikal and her friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth. Category:Echidnas Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Teenagers